Paper Mario: Rise of the Shadow Lord
by Dark Doopliss
Summary: An ancient yet new evil is rising back to power. Will Mario and friends defeat it before it takes over the universe? Review please.
1. The Dark Box

**Hello people i'm Dark Doopliss here with my first story! (yay)**

**Just would like to tell you...**

**Anyways let's get the story started...**

**...**

**Paper Mario: The Lord of Shadow**

Once, very long ago before the reign of the Shadow Queen. There was a being that was more powerful than she. He was a being that could take over the whole universe just by himself; but was sealed away because of his dark powers. So now our story starts in the dim-lighted land of Twilight Town...

"Mwee hee hee hee hee!" A shady figure laughed. "It's our chance, Marilyn! Now that that traitor, Vivian is just waiting for us at the house. We could go to the thousand-year door and get that other box that was hidden and let the evil more powerful than our queen free into our world."

"Guh." Marilyn bellowed. (As most people could guess the other is Beldam.)

"Maybe even he could bring the queen back." Beldam added.

"Guh" Marilyn said.

"So what are we waiting for? **Let's go!**" Beldam commanded.

So the twosome went to the thousand-year door and started to search inside the ancient old palace behind the door. After hours of searching Beldam almost decided to give up...

"**This is taking too long!**" Beldam yelled.

"Guh" Marilyn said.

"Not now Marilyn. I'm searching for that stupid box!" Beldam said.

"Guh" Marilyn repeated.

"**I said not now Marilyn!**" Beldam said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Guh." Marilyn repeated again.

"Fine then.** What!**" Beldam yelled.

She turned around to look at Marilyn who apparently was holding a box that was completely black.

"You found it!" Beldam yelled as she took the box out of Marilyn's hands."But now we need a poor soul to open this box for us because we can't open it because of that shadow curse." Baldam thought about this for what seemed like hours, but only five minutes.

"I know who." Beldam said. "Mwee hee hee hee hee hee! Soon enough the world, no, the universe will be crushed within a death grip and bow at the Shadow Lord's power!"

"Guh" Marilyn said.

" What do you mean that this plan won't work?" Beldam asked annoyed.

"Guh" She bellowed.

" O yeah Mario and his goon squad. Believe me the Shadow Lord will destroy him and all of his friends. All of them." Beldam grinned evilly.

"Well we've got to send this to that foolish king Bowser. He'll open anything that is brought before him." She said.

"Mwee hee hee hee hee hee hee!" She laughed.

...

So what do you think so far? Review for me. Need to know if it is good or not.


	2. Bowser's Gift

**Hello! Dark Doopliss here. Here's my second chapter...**

**Bowsers Castle**

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Bowser yelled as Mario took the princess out of the dark castle. "I lost again to that italian plumber!" Bowser roared.

"Lord Bowser! What's wrong?" Kammy Koopa asked. "What do you think is wrong hag?" Bowser questioned her. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...you lost to Mario?"

**"Duh!" **Bowser yelled. "Where were you when he was in this room?"

"At the mail box" Kammy replied.

"At the mailbox doing what?"

"I was at the mail box because I was going to get the mail." Kammy said.

"Did you notice Mario running off with the princess?" Bowser asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...no" Kammy replied.

**"YOU DID NOT NOT NOTICE MARIO RUN BY?!" **Bowser asked in a rage.

"No I was too busy getting the mail which was jammed because of this box." Kammy said pulling out a black box. "I feel an evil power coming from this box."

"Evil?" Bowser asked. "Yeah right, haggy. Give me that."

Bowser snatched the box from Kammy's hand.

"Ummmmmmmm, Lord Bowser I don't think you should open that box." Kammy tried to tell Bowser.

" Yeah..." Bowser said entranced to open up the box.

"Lord Bowser." Kammy said. "I need to show you something."

"Oh fine." Bowser said as they walked out of the room. A few minutes later Bowser jr. came into the room along with his Iggy.

What's this?" Jr. asked.

"It's just a box." Iggy replied.

"Oh...want to open it." Jr. asked.

"I don't care." Iggy replied.

Jr. slowly opend the box and that's when it happend, dark power started to flood the room and an evil laugh could be heard.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA!" The voice laughed. "I...have...Returned!"

...

so how was this chapter? I would like to know.


	3. The Dark Cloud

**Hey people! This is my third chapter. Hope you like it.**

**The Dark Cloud**

Mario was relaxing in his favorite chair when all of the sudden his younger brother Luigi came bursting through the door.

"Bro, check this out!" Luigi said. Mario merely mumbled and tried to relax again. "Come on get up! You need to see what happend at Bowser's castle!" Luigi shook Mario until Mario finally spoke up. "Okay fine what happend?" Mario asked. "It just blew up!" Luigi said. "You should see it on the news."

Luigi walked over to the T.V and turned it on. Apparently it was already on the news channel. "No one has any idea of what happend to the castle" The reporter said. "But many people think that it could be just fowl play, but the explosion was so strong that no Bob-omb could have pulled this off.

We also have news that most of the Koopa kingdom has survived but numerous people are missing including that of some of the royal koopa family."

Luigi turned the T.V off. "So what do you think?" Luigi asked. "It's wierd but things like this happen a lot in the world." Mario said. "Know what I mean?"

"Yeah I guess." Luigi replied. "Well I need to go and get stuff from the store. We're low on food, you coming?"Luigi asked.

"Yes i'm coming." Mario replied.

And so Mario and Luigi headed towards the store. As they were going to the store they heard a bunch of toads screaming.

"What's going on here?" Luigi asked a toad. "A cloud is heading this way but it's strange, it's releasing purple lightning! Three toads were sent to go check it out, but only came back! He said the others were fried to a crisp and then he disitigrated to nothing!"

The toad then ran into his house and locked the door. "What are we going to do bro?" Luigi asked. "What do you mean 'we'?" Mario asked.

"I'm doing this myself!"

"**What!**" Luigi yelled. "But I want to help!"

"Well not today Luigi." Mario said. "I'm doing this by myself. You are going home."

"Fine." Luigi said as he walked over to the warp pipe and jumped in.

As for Mario he started to go to the direction of the cloud...

...

Well what do you think?


End file.
